


The Shortest Love Story Ever Told....

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's waiting for Dean to say it, but maybe Castiel does first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shortest Love Story Ever Told....

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this lovely fan art on Tumblr (Rated PG)](http://nonbefreakinlivable.tumblr.com/post/47992924276/too-sweet-for-the-nsfw-blog)

"I love you…."

Castiel, Angel of the Lord says it and you can't believe you're hearing it because…SHIT… he's an angel (flawed as you know you both are) and…..

"I mean it," he says it again, in case you didn't catch it or maybe get the gist sometime over the past four goddamn years.

"I love you. Dean. I do."

"Cas, c'mon that's…."

Nonsense? Fucked up? Besides the point? Unlikely to save either of you, in the end, anyway?

You have a boatload of objections beyond even those thoughts but….now he's holding you and kissing you and …..

It's Castiel.

Holding you.

And you kiss him back because.... you do. 

You love him.

You are ... each... so very screwed and you know it. 

But at least you have this.

Whatever happens next.


End file.
